Good things come to those who wait
by Dancingwiththesocks
Summary: Cas convinces Dean to let him get a cat and it all goes from there.


Carefully opening the door to their shared apartment, Cas gently placed a small cage onto the carpet. His deep blue eyes perking up as he unlocked the cage to reveal a small fluffy tabby kitten, smiling in delight as he watched its tiny paws pattering across the floor.

Dean sighed softly as he watched him follow the kitten with his eyes, more than likely to pick it up and briefly cuddle it before placing it back down onto the floor.

"What is that?" Sam asked from across the kitchen, unsure of why a small furry thing was currently attempting to jump up onto the sofa.

"It is a cat Sam" Cas replied bluntly, keeping his focus on the tabby kitten.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah I can see that I mean what's it doing here?"

Dean who had been with Cas for most of the day joined Sam in the kitchen, explaining to him that after so many days of Cas begging him to be allowed to have a cat leading to him somehow giving in.

"I see" Sam replied, still not entirely convinced of having a new house member that he hadn't even been told about till now.

"I felt the same way you did Sam, but come on Cas has been through a lot, he deserves it don't you think?"

"Yeah" Sam agreed as both the brothers turned to look at Cas who was carefully tracing the kittens fur, fascinated by its unique markings.

"Cas I think you need to leave the kitten alone now, give it some space," Dean suggested, it took Cas a little longer than normal to respond before doing as he was told.

After seeing the sad look on the ex-angels face Dean added "you can pet it later", bringing a smile to Cas's lips.

It had been a tough job of convincing Cas to come to bed when all he wanted to do was curl up next to the kitten, but after reminding Cas about new pets needing space he reluctantly went to his own bed.

The following day Castiel had woken up to feeling a little bit stuffy and dizzy, Dean had reassured him that everyone gets that feeling once in awhile so he didn't question it.

However once the feeling progressed as those minutes turned into hours Cas could start to feel the impact of these odd occurrences.

For some strange reason, he sneezed approximately four or five times in a row, not that he was counting. To add to his dismay he couldn't stop coughing, nor could he cease the sharp itching sensation in his watery eyes which made him want to rip them out. He had also noticed traces of red rashes on his face and arms, causing just as much hassle.

Although these highly irritating symptoms came out of nowhere, they showed no signs of stopping anytime soon or later for that matter.

As the symptoms grabbed the eye of the Winchester brothers Sam and Dean at first suspected he may be coming down with a cold until they noticed the rashes and the constant itching to go with it. Then they began to suspect the worst.

Dean looked over towards the living room where Cas was sat next to the tabby kitten which purred as he stroked it's soft silky fur, desperately trying to hold in a sneeze as he pinched his nose several times. Both the kitten and Dean jumped at the impact of the ex-angels huge sneeze, then miserably blowing his nose into an already used tissue.

The kitten blinked up at Cas, it's equal as blue eyes piercing into the ex-angels soul. Cas smiled slightly just as it was replaced with a grimace, signalling for another atrocious sneeze to jump out of him.

It was at that moment when Sam and Dean knew what they had to do.

Suddenly Cas heard a small squeak as he was greeted by the sight of Sam lifting the kitten off of Cas's lap, allowing no time for Cas to snatch the kitten out of his grasp. While Dean at beside Cas and told Sam to keep the kitten in his room until further notice.

"Sam, Dean what-" Castiel was cut off from his protest as he was dragged into a coughing fit before sneezing three times in a row soon afterwards, leaving an exhausted Cas to deal with the distressing pressure.

"Cas" Dean began, the seriousness in his voice just made the ex-angle tense up as if he was about to get told off just as a child would.

Castiel choked in between his words. "Dean where's fluffy, I want her back" was all his croaky voice allowed him to say before once again being forcefully hit by another coughing fit.

Once finished Dean patted his back, hoping it would comfort him a little.

Dean sighed sadly, "I'm sorry Cas but you can't have her back" was all he could bring himself to say.

"Why not!" Cas croaked while sniffing, his eyes glaring into Dean's.

By this time Sam had entered the room with the kitten hidden from sight, Cas only grew more agitated as his question continued to go unanswered.

In the end, Dean found the courage to tell him the truth. "Cas, I hate to tell you this but you're allergic to fluffy."

Cas tried desperately to ignore Dean's unexpected sentence, then pulling a face as if he had been hit by a train multiple times.

"Dean I don't understand, why have you taken Fluffy away from me?" Cas questioned, his red eyes silently pleading Dean to provide a quick response.

."Look Cas the reason why you're sneezing constantly and getting itchy eyes is because of fluffy." Dean began.

"She's making you ill Cas" Sam added.

"So I'm sorry but were going to have to take her back tomorrow" the older Winchester finished off, unable to bring himself to look at Cas's remorseful facial expression.

"N- no" Cas croaked along with sniffling, his usually bright blue eyes glistening with tears as he choked out a gut wrenching sob before bursting into tears.

Sam and Dean exchanged sympathetic looks to one another , then to Cas who had tears trickling down his cheeks as well as more tears threatening to spill from his misery-stricken eyes.

"Cas" Dean tried, only receiving a gulp in response. Unknown whether it was to do with the fact he was crying or if it was due to his allergy attack.

Sam coughed but no words came out, instead, Dean did the talking for him.

"Me and Sammy are concerned about you Cas, it is the only reason were doing this" he explained, making no difference to Cas's mood.

"Why?" the Winchesters heard Cas mumble.

Taking a deep breath Dean explained. "Some people are allergic to cats and you one of them Cas, you could become seriously ill if we let Fluffy continue to live here."

Cas sniffled in response before looking up at Dean, his eyes still watery from crying mixed with allergies.

"I'm sorry" Dean apologised once again. Cas didn't say another word nor did he cry again, he just sat there in his painful silence.

That night Cas had requested to be alone while Dean had the pleasure of having the stripey tabby kitten for company. Looking into its astonishingly beautiful blue eyes the older Winchester couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for the little creature, besides it wasn't her fault that life had to be a bitch.

Dean sighed as he forced himself to sleep that night.

Bright and early the next morning Dean had reluctantly got out of bed and sneaked the kitten away, deciding it would be best to do this alone.

Once he got back he was welcomed back to the sight of Cas glaring at him from the sofa, although his allergies had cleared up slightly his facial expression was the portrait of gloom and despair.

Awkwardly sitting himself down next to Cas, Dean remained silent until Cas weakly asked, "so she's really gone?" His voice breaking a little as he let his question escape in the out and open.

"Yeah, sorry Cas" was all Dean could say, expecting for the ex-angel to shout something along the lines of _it wasn't ok._ However what Cas did actually have to say shocked him.

"T-thank you Dean... " Cas hesitated but Dean was patient. "I just wanted something to go right for me, just for once."

Dean calmly looked over to Cas who gave him a look back. Suddenly it had urged him to ask one simple question.

"Why did you want a cat in the first place?" Dean asked, putting it as kindly as he could.

Castiel cleared his throat. "I just wanted to take something I love and look after it for once, without messing it up or making stupid mistakes that could cost me everything!" Cas spat out his final words, then bowing his head down in shame. Just then it had dawned on Dean as to what the ex-angle was referring to.

Dean looked as if he was to cry himself. "Cas Cas Cas… You don't need to prove anything to me or Sammy, we've all made mistakes and even though we ain't proud of them were still family and nothing will change that ok?" Dean asked firmly but softly at the same time.

"Yes, Cas whispered, a watery smile spreading across his lips.

Then without warning Dean carefully pulled Cas into his loving embrace, holding him so that his body heat reflected onto Cas who couldn't resist the inviting urge to snuggle up to Deans' chest. Sighing into the green eyed hunters shoulder Cas let himself relax into him, the heartwarming feeling of being loved and cherished sinking into his soul.

Cas smiled into Dean's shoulder as he let himself drift off to sleep knowing that Sam and especially Dean would always be there for him.

After all, good things only come to those who wait.

* * *

 **I was surprised at how many fics there were of Dean and him being allergic to cats,** **despite the cat scene with Cas I decided to make Cas the victim. Hopefully I haven't hurt him too much, hopefully, you enjoyed this and don't forget to leave feedback as long as it's put nicely :)**


End file.
